ffxiclopediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
L'homme à abattre II
category:MissionsCategory:Missions de Les Manigances de Shantottoen:Enemy of the Empire (II) Guide *Zone into Tunnel de Gustav from Cap Teriggan (ou des Dunes de Valkurm) and find the Outcropping at (F-10), near the Cap Teriggan zone. *Check the Outcropping once for a cutscene. :*If you're in a party and forget to click the Outcropping before the fight you will get the message "Now is not the time for that!" If this happens, you will need to leave Gustav Tunnel and reenter to get the initial cutscene. *Checking the outcropping a second time will give the option to start the next mission: "Enemy of the Empire (II)," a fight against Renfred, Gorattz, and Bompupu. :*'The Black Book is taken when the battle begins.' You must obtain another Black Book if you lose the battle (you will not recieve credit if you win the battle without it). :*Buffs will not wear when you enter the fight. :*Adventuring Fellows and Automatons despawn when the fight begins. :*Experience Points are not lost if you are defeated. :*A Clé du Cactuar is given as a reward for winning the battle. :*If you run too far from the spawn point, you will receive the message "You have ventured too far from the field of battle. The Confrontation will automatically disengage if you do not return." The mobs will despawn, you will lose your book and you will have to redo the Soultrapper mission to redo the battle. *Check the Outcropping again for another cutscene. :*If you do leave, you do not have to do the fight over. You can zone back in and check outcropping again for the cutscene. :*If you are using Windower there is a chance that the cutscene will freeze after a few lines of dialogue. If this happens, just do a manual shut down and log in the regular way and click on the Outcropping again. Stratégies *If soloing; recommend getting FOV buffs from the Field Manual at the Cape Teriggan Zone. *Three Tenshodo NPCs spawn and spam Utsusemi: Ni for a couple of seconds and then each will produce 4 clones of themself. **Clones are quite weak, AoE damage will work well. **Clones seem to resist all sleep spells **Ninjutsu magic is spammed causing really bad spell lock when changing targets. **TP is not reset on entry of the Confrontation, building before entry is highly recommended. **Eventually the NPCs will become targetable, and they must be defeated to win the battle. **Easiest way to tell which one is real is they take less damage and maintain their HP while all the clones respawn with 100% HP *In order to make the NPCs targetable, you must defeat one of each type of clone (Taru, Galka, Hume).(Note: it is not required to defeat one of each type, while that may make the NPCs targetable sooner. I targeted only one type of clone at start and eventually the NPCs joined the battle) **Even after becoming targetable, the Ninjas will still continue to spawn clones of themselves. Pay attention to which enemy is using Utsusemi to know which is the enemy that needs to be defeated. ***Just defeating 1 of each will not make them targetable while this may be required i still had to wait about 5 more mins after killing 1 of each before i could target the real NPC's *After defeating the real versions, any clones still out will shortly depop. *Easily Duo'd by a BLU with a healer. Script du jeu }} Vidéo FobdEIh7Qn8